Take a Chance?
by DenyaFairchild17
Summary: Clary Morgenstern, has a secret crush she hasn't told anyone about, only keeping it in her mind. Until one day that person starts to flirt back. Will this change things? Will they take a chance and be together? Or will they keep it they're dirty, little secret? Join Clary, her best friend, her protective brother and his friends to find the hidden truth behind all of there secrets!


First of all let me fill you in on my life. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern but my friends tend to call me Clary. I live in the beautiful New York City, in a moderately large house. My room you could say is the best room in the house, connecting with an art room, filled to the brim with paintings, drawing and the occasional sculpture if I am feeling up to it. All the way back when I was 8 years old, me and my mum, Jocelyn, painted the walls a light baby blue, shortly before covering it head to toe in painting and pictures of my friends and i. Not that much has changed except for I have different pictures now, mostly of my best friend Simon and i. Also maybe the occasional one of my brother Jonathan.

If you were hoping for a model figure, you're going to be thoroughly disappointed. I have mid length curly hair that is vibrantly ginger although if you get asked it strawberry blonde! I have been told my eyes are my best feature, an alluring green that sucks in unexpected guests. Or what Simon likes to call it, 'Encanto!' Apart from the freckles surrounding my nose, I have a pale complexion. My fashion sense is what I call practical, ranging from black to black. Usually ripped jeans and a loose fitting top with one of favourite bands on it, changing from 'Panic at the disco' to 'my chemical romance', depending on my mood.

Family is very important to me, and I love them so much. My dad, Valentine Morgenstern, a high class lawyer who on the outside seems cold and scary but within the family we all know he is a big softie.

My mum, Jocelyn Morgenstern, who is a famous artist, known to all as a loving, caring lady but again to the family is known as a fiercely protective momma bear that will most likely cut down anything or anyone who dares messes with her babies.

Jonathan, my big brother. My rock throughout all the hard times, a mix between my mum and dad. Taking on the stereotypical job of a protective older brother but also knows I can handle myself and when to step down. More like friends we watch movies together and joke around, he will be the first one I come to if I'm having any trouble and will defiantly hold me every time I am upset and need a shoulder to cry on. His looks can get him into trouble with his white hair and his dark black eyes, known as the player along with his best friend Jace Lightwood his other half. He has had many a girlfriend and if I'm honest I don't know which one he is on now.

Part of my biological family is my best friend Simon Lewis, who has been there with me since we were 5 years old and his family moved onto my street. As someone once said he is 'nerd hot' but all I see is the little boy who had crooked glasses and was silently reading manga in the corner of the playground.

Simon is technically a part of my family being around my house 24/7, even my brother and his friends have gotten used to him. As my parents have jobs that require them to be away a lot, my house if usually the hang out house which Jonathan seems to take advantage of, having his group of friends over as much as Simon. All 8 of them, including Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Sebastian Verlac, Aline Penhallow, Jordan Kyle, Raphael Santiago and finally the person who I have had a crush on for about since I met her, Isabelle Lightwood.

Back to the present, I am sitting in my room across from Simon, trying desperately to get some homework done when all I hear is the loud yelling of Jonathan and his obnoxious friends. Glancing at Simon who looks as if he has had enough as well judging by his expression, I sigh loudly and head out my door to shut them the hell up. Not before hearing Simon words of encouragement,

"You got this Fray!"

Stomping downstairs I see the display of bodies slumped on couch, surprisingly missing Aline and Jordan. Jon and Jace and barging shoulders, controllers in hands shouting at the tv loudly. Magnus and Alec and huddled together on a love seat with Magnus's head lightly resting on Alec's shoulders. Raphael and Sebastian and vividly watching the tv screen seemingly interested, but no Izzy to be found although I swear I heard her dreamy voice an hour ago. Maybe she went home I wondered much to my dismay.

But before I could ask them to keep it down, a silky voice prickled at my ear whispering in a hushed voice. Causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Don't worry Clare, i'll get them to keep it down. You can trust me, right?"

Tilting my head ever so carefully, fully aware of who it was. I came face to face with Izzy herself, so close I could feel her breath on my face. In a daze I managed to move my head up and down not trusting my voice right now. Enchanted by her this close, she seemed to notice as a small smirk appeared on her lips. Breaking into a full smile giving me a glimpse of her pearly, white teeth. She achingly slowly moved past me, ever so slightly brushing her arm past mine sending a spark shooting through my body. Snapping out of my day dream, I looked to face Izzy one more time before racing upstairs to my safe haven, but not before seeing a sly, seductive wink she threw my way.


End file.
